grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ryan
file #5 Ryan Woodguard This is the official English version of Ryan's character profile posted on NAVER blog. The Korean version can be found in their blog. http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/220319768606 X Ryan Woodguard Age: '''17 '''Origin: Elven Forest Affiliates: Grand Chase Height: 176cm Blood Type: O Birthday: May 18th (Taurus) Hobby: Talking with animals, Napping in the woods Likes: 'Clean nature '''Dislikes: '''Destruction of nature, Forest fires '''Weak point: '''Machine technology Ryan is a druid that grew up in the Elven Forest. Since his childhood, in reverence of Mother Tree, Ryan has had a passion for protecting nature and a strong empathy with the living beings that inhabited the land. Growing up in Elven Forest, Ryan had seen the nature that he loves so much constantly being destroyed by monsters and humans. It was then that he decided to become a powerful druid and focused all his efforts in his training. The kingdom wars killed the elves that took care of the forest one by one, but Ryan remained steadfast to the end, fighting the monsters until he met the Grand Chase. Like the first sign of life that appears after a long and difficult winter, his need to protect his forest friends and his weak sister played an important role in strengthening his will. As a Taurus born under the blessings of the world tree, he has a gentle personality and is loyal in his relationship with others. He is always ready to sacrifice his life for those that he loves and recognizes as friends. He is a bit short-tempered, but is not the type to hold grudges. ✿♬ﾟ+.(｡◡‿◡)♪.+ﾟ♬✿。Be happy (talk) 11:36, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Naver Blog Character File #05 - Ryan '출처 파일 #05 라이언(Ryan Woodguard) |작성자 코그 라이언 (Ryan Woodguard) 나이: '17세 '출신: 엘프의 숲 소속: '그랜드체이스 '신장: '176cm '혈액형: O형 생일: 5월 18일 (황소자리) 취미: '동물과의 대화, 숲속에서의 낮잠 '좋아하는 것: 깨끗한 자연 '싫어하는 것: '자연파괴, 산불 '약점: '기계문명 엘프의 숲 출신의 드루이드. 마더트리를 모시는 엘프의 숲에서 태어난 라이언은 어릴때부터 자연을 지키려는 마음이 강했고 자연과의 교감 또한 뛰어났다. 왕국전쟁의 전화에 휩쓸려 엘프들은 황폐해져 가는 엘프의 숲을 하나둘 떠났지만, 라이언은 끝까지 엘프의 숲을 지키며 몬스터들과 싸우던 중 그랜드체이스와 만난다. 엘프의 숲에서 성장하면서 수많은 몬스터와 인간들에 의해 끊임없이 파괴되는 자연을 보면서 좀더 강력한 드루이드가 되기로 마음먹고수련에 힘썼다. 너구리 같은 숲의 친구들과 몸이 약한 누나를 지켜야 한다는 마음도 그러한 의지에 한 몫한 듯. 기나긴 겨울이 지나고 3,4월에 부활한 생명력이 그 절정에 달하는 5월, 엘프의 숲 세계수의 축복아래 태어난 황소자리답게 온순한 성격과 성실한 인간관계를 자랑한다. 동료의식이 강하고 자신이 사랑하는 사람들을 위해서라면 언제든지 자신을 희생할 각오가 되어있다. 다혈질이지만 뒤끝이 없고 기본적으로 상대방에 대한 배려가 강한 성격. Ryan's past this has been bothering me for a while now, but is it just me or ryan was the ONLY character without a backstory? :Lire lacks a backstory. The rest have one that is just too brief and unspecific. Shadowblade777 (talk) 21:49, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :Mysterious backstories must be athing in Grand Chase. I guess it's supposed to make you think up of one, eh?Oxytal (talk) 22:07, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :At least we know where lire came from, the Elven Corps and ryan's affiliation was like "nature"... :